I Love You And Your Twin
by aidatrisha
Summary: CHAP 6 UPDATE! Cinta dua hati tak sesederhana itu. Semua memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan. Sangat sulit ketika kamu harus memilih diantara dua hati yang sama-sama kamu cintai. Apa kau akan memilih yang lebih tampan? Masalahnya disini muka mereka sama. Bagaimana? / Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Dobi, Luhan, Sehun, ChanBaek, BaekYeol, HunHan
1. Chapter 1

**Anyyeonghaseyo, naneun Trisha Imnida! Aku disini mau share ff aku. Thanks to, teman aku, Farah dan Vero. Dia yang bantu aku kasih saran di ff ini. Hehehehe.**

**Oh iya, fanfiction ini masih bergenre hurt/comfort kok. Di fanfiction ini, kalian bisa tau gimana rasanya harus milih dua hati. Dan keduanya sama-sama mencintaimu. Kalian bakal milih yang lebih tampan? Masalahnya disini muka mereka sama, gimana tuh?**

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Park Dobi**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Xiao Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Dan pemeran lain sesuai jalan cerita^^ **

**Pair:**

**ChanBaek**

**DobBaek(?)**

**HunHan**

**WARNING!**

**Typo dimana-mana hohoho, dan masih kaya cerita sebelumnya. Ini ceritanya transgender/genderswitch. Aku nggak akan tega liat bias aku yaoi, meski aku kadang suka baca ff yaoi(?) hahahaha**

**Oh iya, if you don't like, please don't read:)**

**Bash aku nggak apa-apa asal jangan bias aku. Oh iyam read and reviews ya:)**

**Summary:**

_**Cinta dua hati tak sesederhana itu. Semua memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan. Sangat sulit ketika kamu harus memilih diantara dua hati yang sama-sama kamu cintai. Apa kau akan memilih yang lebih tampan? Masalahnya disini muka mereka sama. Bagaimana? / Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Dobi, Luhan, Sehun, ChanBaek, BaekYeol, HunHan**_

**Note:**

**Mungkin saat ini judul dan ceritanya mulai mirip. Hahahaha. Ini aja bingung mau kasih judul apa -_-v**

**.**

**LET'S READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Author POV~

Seorang yeoja tengah terduduk di bangku taman. Rambutnya yang lurus dan lembut, membuat angin lebih mudah untuk menyibaknya. Sesekali yeoja itu menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya ke belakang telinga. Namun matanya tak beralih dari pandangan awalnya, novel. Buku yang sejak tadi menarik perhatian yeoja tersebut.

Meskipun begitu banyak orang-orang yang lewat menyapanya, namun setelah membalas, ia kembali berkutat pada kesibukan sebelumnya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang namja duduk di samping yeoja tersebut. Karena fikirannya begitu terlarut dalam cerita, Baekhyun tak memberi respon apa-apa ketika seorang namja itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Hey, kau mengacuhkanku.." protes namja itu sebal namun tetap lembut. Baekhyun masih tak memberi respon. "Hey… Kau mengacuhkanku, Baek.." kali ini dengan menyisir rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinganya.

Barulah Baekhyun tersadar dengan dunia nyata. Ia beralih menatap namja di sampingnya, Chanyeol. Namja berpostur tubuh tinggi, dengan rambut yang cukup tebal dan ikal, namun tetap terlihat tampan. "Ah, mianhae… Aku tak tahu kau sudah datang, Yeol…" Baekhyun berkata dengan dahi berkerut, mata menyipit, dan mulut yang sedikit cemberut. Tanda penyesalannya. "…ku fikir kau tak datang.." ucap sekaligus sindirnya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. "Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku kurang memberi waktu padamu. Aku—"

"Aku tahu dan aku bisa mengerti, Yeol…" sela Baekhyun sebelum alasan-alasan yang sama sejak dulu Chanyeol lontarkan. "Bahkan aku sudah hafal dengan alasan ketidak hadiranmu, Yeol.."

"Mianhae, Baek…"

"Gwaenchana, Yeol…" Baekhyun tersenyum. Senyum yang tak akan pernah ia berikan pada siapapun kecuali pada Chanyeol. Namja gagah yang Baekhyun harap dapat melindunginya, namja pintar yang Baekhyun harap dapat mengajarinya, dan namja penuh dengan kesibukan sejak ia meraih cita-citanya.

Sebagai penyanyi. Menjadi penyanyi adalah impian Chanyeol sejak kecil. Baekhyun tahu itu, makanya ia mendukung Chanyeol saat terdapat seseorang yang tertarik dengan suaranya dan mengundang Chanyeol untuk masuk dalam agencynya.

Tentunya kau berfikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah kekasih Baekhyun. Kalau iya, ternyata feelingmu belum tepat kali ini. Mereka hanya berteman, namun mereka sudah saling bergantung. Baekhyun menyayangi Chanyeol, Chanyeol menyayangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol lebih dari teman, namun Chanyeol tidak. Chanyeol masih terbayang dengan mantan kekasihnya yang beberapa bulan lalu meninggalkannya. Hanya karena ia menemukan namja yang lebih kaya dan lebih terkenal dari Chanyeol. Tak salah, yeoja itu bernama Kyungsoo.

Tak jarang Baekhyun mendengar cerita Chanyeol tentang Kyungsoo. Sejak pertama Chanyeol suka dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sudah tahu dan sudah menyadarinya. Wajah Chanyeol lebih bersinar, raut wajahnya tampak senang, saat ia tengah jatuh cinta. Awalnya Baekhyun fikir Chanyeol jatuh cinta dengannya, namun salah. Kyungsoo rupanya.

Baekhyun tau bahkan hafal hampir semua tentang Chanyeol. Jelas saja, Baekhyun adalah teman kecil Chanyeol—teman sejak kecil maksudnya.

Awalnya Chanyeol tak mau memberitahukan sakit hatinya pada Baekhyun tentang Kyungsoo. Namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun yang sadar sendiri tentang sakit hati Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa kejanggalan terjadi pada kelakuan Chanyeol, yang biasa disebut, "tak seperti biasanya".

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hm?"

Kali ini bergantian, Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol "Membaca novel." Jawab Baekhyun dengan singkat.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa canggung pada Baekhyun, ia juga tak mengerti alasannya apa. "Hm, makan yuk?"

"Makan akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama.."

"Lalu?"

"Dengan waktu yang lama, akan mengurangi begitu banyak waktu kerjamu, hey, waktu adalah uang. Kau harus faham itu, Chanyeol.."

"Namun hari ini aku sedang tidak ada jadwal.." protes Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan pandangan pada novel.

"Kau marah padaku?" respon Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Ani…" Baekhyun kembali berkutat pada kesibukannya, membaca novel.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas beratnya. "Kau tahu? Ku fikir dengan menjadi orang yang sukses, semua orang akan bangga terhadapku. Namun ternyata masih ada yang kecewa dengan hal yang ku dapat."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang menjadi alasannya untuk membuang muka tadi. Ia beralih menatap pandangan di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu ia mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya, "Aku punya ini untukmu... Ini hasil tanganku sendiri," Ia mengeluarkan sebuah scrap book. Di depannya terdapat gambaran tangan mukanya dengan Chanyeol. "Selamat hari persahabatan,"

"Selamat hari persahabatan," Chanyeol tersenyum gembira dengan menerima scrap book yang Baekhyun bawa. Ia terpana dengan buku buatan Baekhyun itu. "…aku juga punya ini untukmu." Serunya dengan memberikan sebuah vas bunga terbuat dari tanah liat yang bertuliskan, _Baby Baekhyun_.

"Kau yang membuatnya sendiri?" Baekhyun tersenyum gembira.

"Vasnya, aku beli. Namun tulisannya, aku tulis sendiri, lho.."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Namun kini berganti, senyum Baekhyun memudar. "Aku ingat, kau selalu suka yang instant.." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum walau terlihat jelas, senyuman itu tumbuh dengan paksaan.

Chanyeol merasakan kekecewaan dalam setiap kata yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Ingin sekali ia memberikan alasan, namun itu hanya akan memperkeruh suasana. Ia memilih untuk diam.

Baekhyun-pun ikut terdiam. Ia kembali teringat perjuangannya membuat scrap book satu minggu yang lalu. Ya, scrap book itu sudah Baekhyun siapkan sejak satu minggu lalu. Baekhyun membuatnya dengan keringat yang menetes begitu banyak, dengan berjalan mencari bahan yang begitu jauh. Namun hanya diganti dengan goresan tangan bertuliskan dua kata, "Baby Baekhyun"? Ah tidak-tidak. Baekhyun bukan mengharapkan imbalan apapun.

Mereka terdiam. Saling terlarut dalam fikirannya masing-masing. "Aku.." mereka sama-sama mengucapkan kata itu. "Kau duluan.." lagi-lagi mereka mengucapkan kalimat yang sama.

Akhirnya Baekhyun dahulu yang angkat bicara. "Aku merasakan kejanggalan dalam persahabatan kita kini. Ku fikir tak sehangat dulu, Yeol… Kau merasakan hal yang sama?"

"..ku fikir di hari persahabatan ini, kita akan kembali hangat. Namun kita justru saling berdiam diri seperti ini. Kita berdua sama-sama merasa canggung." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Oke, aku terdiam karena aku kecewa denganmu, Yeol. Kau benar. Aku senang kau dapat meraih cita-citamu. Namun aku juga kecewa, kau belum bisa membagi waktumu. Aku rindu denganmu, Yeol.." tambah Baekhyun.

"Kau hidup di dunia entertainment, dunia yang ramai. Kau memiliki hal yang dapat menghiburmu disana. Namun bagaimana denganku? Aku hidup sendirian. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa saat aku merindukanmu. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa saat terlintas di fikiranku tentangmu. Aku sering berfikir, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?, aku sering berfikir itu semua. Namun aku tersiksa karena tidak dapat bertanya padamu secara langsung. Aku takut mengganggumu. Aku takut mengganggu duniamu."

"Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun kita berteman. Apa mungkin aku dapat melupakan hal yang biasa ku lakukan denganmu?"

Chanyeol menatap lekat Baekhyun, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ternyata bukan hanya ia yang merasa kelelahan dengan pekerjaannya, namun ada pula orang yang lelah hanya karena menunggunya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Namun dekapan itu akhirnya ia lakukan. Kini Chanyeol tengah mendekap Baekhyun. Ia ingin mencurahkan segala perasaan rindunya dengan Baekhyun. Permintaan maafannya dengan Baekhyun. Dan segala perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memilih membalas dekapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun ikut menangis. "Aku ada tugas ke Busan." Baekhyun melepaskan dekapan itu, ia menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam.

Terdapat tatapan erangan dalam mata Chanyeol. Ia tak mau Baekhyun pergi terlalu jauh. Ia ingin Baekhyun untuk tetap ada di Seoul, meskipun tak selalu bersamanya, namun jika ia merindukannya tetap mudah untuk bertemu. "Kira-kira dua minggu." Tambah Baekhyun.

_Aku hanya ingin sesekali melihat perjuanganmu, Yeol.. Kalau kau merindukanku, kau datang._ Bisik Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Mengapa tidak di Seoul saja, Baek?"

"Tugasku di Busan."

"Ku temani?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Memang bisa?"

Chanyeol diam termangu. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Berusaha mencurahkan kegundahan dalam hatinya.

~Author POV end~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? Ini baru perkenalan. Baca terus aja. Oh iya jangan jadi silent reader ya, aku juga pengen tau gimana respon kalian sama cerita buatan aku. Makasih ya:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyyeonghaseyo, kembali dengan aku~ Trisha! Aku disini mau share ff aku. Thanks to, teman aku, Farah dan Vero. Dia yang bantu aku kasih saran di ff ini. Hehehehe.**

**Oh iya, fanfiction ini masih bergenre hurt/comfort kok. Di fanfiction ini, kalian bisa tau gimana rasanya harus milih dua hati. Dan keduanya sama-sama mencintaimu. Kalian bakal milih yang lebih tampan? Masalahnya disini muka mereka sama, gimana tuh?**

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Park Dobi**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Xiao Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Dan pemeran lain sesuai jalan cerita^^ **

**Pair:**

**ChanBaek**

**DobBaek(?)**

**HunHan**

**WARNING!**

**Typo dimana-mana hohoho, dan masih kaya cerita sebelumnya. Ini ceritanya transgender/genderswitch. Aku nggak akan tega liat bias aku yaoi, meski aku kadang suka baca ff yaoi(?) hahahaha**

**Oh iya, if you don't like, please don't read:)**

**Bash aku nggak apa-apa asal jangan bias aku. Oh iyam read and reviews ya:)**

**Summary:**

_**Cinta dua hati tak sesederhana itu. Semua memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan. Sangat sulit ketika kamu harus memilih diantara dua hati yang sama-sama kamu cintai. Apa kau akan memilih yang lebih tampan? Masalahnya disini muka mereka sama. Bagaimana? / Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Dobi, ChanBaek, Baekyeol**_

**Note:**

**Mungkin saat ini judul dan ceritanya mulai mirip. Hahahaha. Ini aja bingung mau kasih judul apa -_-v**

**.**

**LET'S READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Author POV~

Bandar udara tampak begitu ramai, hampir memenuhi berbagai sudut. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan panik, banyak pula yang biasa saja. Semua sibuk dengan sendirinya.

Pagi ini Chanyeol tidak dapat menemani Baekhyun menuju Busan. Tentunya karena Chanyeol ada _job_ pagi ini juga. Dan Baekhyun sudah memahami, sudah mengerti, dan sudah hafal dengan semua hal yang harus Chanyeol lakukan.

Meskipun tidak datang, namun Chanyeol telah menyiapkan sarapan, menyiapkan pesan-pesan sebuah peringatan pada Baekhyun. Termasuk ucapan, "_Jangan menyukai namja disana, sebelum kau meminta persetujuanku, mengerti?!_" dan Baekhyun tersenyum dan cukup terhibur dengan kalimat itu.

Sesekali Baekhyun melihat layar handphonenya. Disana terdapat wajahnya tengah ber-_action_ bersama Chanyeol, tampak seperti sepasang kekasih.

Busan terlihat indah kala Baekhyun datang. Terdapat taman bunga yang begitu banyak bunga dan tersusun dengan _apik_. Baekhhyun tersenyum. Yang ia bayangkan adalah dua minggu kedepan ia akan menikmati Busan ini. Kota yang cukup jauh dari polusi.

Ketika lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan angka merah, taksi yang Baekhyun tumpangi berhenti. Banyak orang yang menyebrang di bawah lampu lalu lintas. Dengan selintas Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol, maaf maksudnya namja yang mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak berhenti menatap namja itu. _Chanyeol?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Tetapi namja itu membawa tongkat yang ia ketukan di aspal. Tongkat yang mengarahkan kemana namja itu pergi. _Dia buta?_ Tanya Baekhyun lagi dalam hati.

Ketika lampu sudah berganti hijau, namja itu sudah menepi di pinggir jalan. Taksi yang Baekhyun tumpangi telah berjalan meninggalkan namja tersebut, namun pandangannya tetap pada namja itu. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Tolong ke kiri sebentar," Baekhyun memilih untuk menepi di pinggir jalan.

Disana Baekhyun menelpon Chanyeol, "Yeobosseyo…" ucap Baekhyun ketika sebelumnya Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang sama. Baekhyun melihat namja buta tadi, ternyata ia bukan Chanyeol. "Lanjutkan jalannya," perintah Baekhyun lagi pada supir taksi.

Baekhyun turun dari taksi tepat di depan sebuah rumah. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian terdapat Luhan yang menyambutnya. Luhan adalah sahabat Baekhyun ketika mereka junior high school. Mereka bersahabat karib hingga saat ini.

"Annyeong, Luhan… Apa kabarmu?"

"Tentunya baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?" jawab sekaligus tanya Luhan dengan membantu Baekhyun membawa barang-barangnya masuk ke dalam.

"Baik juga.."

"Kau sendirian?"

"Ne, sebenarnya Sehun malam ini akan kesini, namun mungkin tidak jadi, dia terlalu sibuk.." Luhan membicarakan Sehun, kekasihnya. "…Ah ne, bagaimana kabar Chanyeol? Baik?" Luhan mengenal Chanyeol dari cerita Baekhyun selama ini.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun memang sering curhat pada Luhan. Tentang sakit hatinya pada Chanyeol, tentang kerinduannya pada Chanyeol, dan lain-lain.

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Baik. Namun dia semakin sibuk, hheu.." Baekhyun meratapi nasib yang sedang dijalaninya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, seakan-akan tengah mengurangi penderitaannya.

Luhan merangkul Baekhyun dari samping. "Ah, sudahlah Baek... Selama disini kau tak boleh selalu terfikirkan Chanyeol. Kau harus bisa melupakannya. Hmm, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan di café langgananku. Disana selain makanan dan minumannya enak, terdapat pemain piano yang tampan dan juga jago bermain piano, kau tahu? Hebatnya, dia dapat memainkan nada-nada yang indah dalam keadaan BU-TA!" Luhan menekankan kata buta itu, seakan-akan kata buta memiliki kehebatan yang luar biasa.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, ia seakan-akan tak percaya. Namun ia mengangkat bahu dan memilih untuk acuh tak acuh, "Terserah kau sajalah, aku lelah.." Baekhyun mengeluh dan langsung mencari tempat tidur disana.

Dengan menaruh barang-barang Baekhyun, Luhan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. "Baek, kau harus percaya. Kau pasti akan mengaguminya. Percayalah padaku, mukanya itu mirip sekali dengan artis terkenal, Baek.." Luhan membela namja yang ia sebut pemain piano itu.

Mengingat Baekhyun yang tidak mudah tertarik hati, ia malah melanjutkan tidurnya, dan mengacuhkan Luhan begitu saja. Luhan hanya cemberut dan menghembuskan nafasnya, ia sudah memahami kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

.

.

.

Malam ini juga Luhan ingin memamerkan namja yang ia sebut-sebut tampan dan jago bermain piano dalam keadaan buta itu pada Baekhyun. Merasa seperti disepelekan, Luhan semakin memaksa Baekhyun untuk duduk dekat dengan pemain piano, agar dapat melihatnya dengan semakin jelas.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan. Seraya Luhan yang memesan makanan dan minuman, Baekhyun memilih untuk melihat-lihat suasana sekitar. Cukup ramai. Sepertinya benar kata Luhan, kalau makanan dan minuman disini memang enak.

Pandangan Baekhyun terpaku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang membawa tongkat yang ditepuk-tepukan pada lantai. Seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan Chanyeol, bagi Baekhyun. Pandangan Baekhyun tak lepas hingga akhirnya, "Baek? Kau ku pesankan makanan dan minuman yang sama, ne?" ucap Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan kembali melihat arah namja tadi. Namun hilang. Namja itu sudah hilang dari tempat semula. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, _Sebenarnya siapa namja itu? Apa namja itu sama dengan namja yang kapan itu ku temui?_

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, dia datang, Baek…" Ucap Luhan dengan melihat jam di tangannya. "Biasanya pukul segini dia sudah datang. Namun entahlah ada apa dengan hari ini,"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat satu alisnya. Sungguh ia tampak benar-benar tak tertarik. "Hey, kalau kau ingin berkenalan dengannya, aku mau menemani. Aku cukup kenal dengannya, Baek…" ucap Luhan dengan mengedipkan matanya.

"Hah… Aku benar-benar tak tertarik, Luhan…" Baekhyun mulai kesal dengan kelakuan Luhan yang sedari tadi layaknya ingin menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan namja yang ia maksud itu.

Tiba-tiba alunan nada pelan, halus, lembut, sebuah piano terlantunkan tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun dan juga Luhan duduk. "Nah, itu dia orangnya, Baek!" seru Luhan dengan menunjuk ke arah piano. "Dia begitu banyak yang mengagumi."

Benar saja banyak yang mengagumi, cara mainnya saja sudah terdengar benar-benar bagus. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah yang Luhan tunjuk. Baekhyun sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Kemeja yang digunakan namja itu persis sekali dengan namja yang mirip dengan Chanyeol. Dan…. Memang benar, namja itu namja yang Baekhyun fikir mirip dengan Chanyeol.

Benar-benar mengagumkan. Baekhyun hanya menganga tak percaya, selain karena gayanya benar-benar mirip Chanyeol, cara memainkan piano namja itu juga benar-benar istimewa, permainan terindah sejak Baekhyun lahir. Ia tak pernah mendengar instrument seindah ini.

"Siapa nama dia?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata masih tertuju pada namja pemain piano itu.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar tawa Luhan yang pecah. "Ahahahaha, sudah ku duga. Kau akan tertarik padanya, Baek!" ucap Luhan dengan memukul pelan kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya. "Ish, appo! Ani-ani.. aku tak tertarik padanya. Namun wajahnya itu memang benar-benar mirip dengan Chanyeol, Luhan…" Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan Luhan.

"Mwo?!" Luhan sedikit tak percaya. Memang benar, namja itu mirip dengan seorang artis. Tapi apa mungkin artis itu adalah Chanyeol yang Baekhyun maksud? "Kalau memang Dobi mirip dengan Chanyeol, berarti betapa tampannya Chanyeol yang kau sukai ne? Ah tak salah jika kau mengagumi bahkan mencintainya. Kau mencintai Dobi versi tak buta, hmmm.. Sempurna"

Baekhyun mendekatkan mukanya pada Luhan. Ia menghembuskan nafas keras, membuat poni-poninya beterbangan. "Hey, kau salah focus, Luhan…" Baekhyun kembali ke tempat semula dengan muka jutek. "…tunggu-tunggu. Siapa nama namja itu? Do…Bi?"

"Ne, Dobi. Park Dobi..."

"Mwo? Mereka memiliki nama marga yang sama, hm… Mungkin mereka kembar? Hahaha"

"Hahaha, bisa jadi…"

"Kau mau 'kan ku kenalkan dengannya?" tanya Luhan dengan menarik tangan Baekhyun. Tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun, Luhan berjalan menuju Dobi ketika pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Tak dapat berlaku apa-apa, ia hanya dapat mengekor Luhan di belakangnya.

Dobi tersenyum seraya membalas tepukan pada pundak Luhan setelah Luhan melakukan hal yang sama terlebih dahulu. "Hey, Dobi… Ini aku dan temanku, Baekhyun.."

Dia kembali tersenyum. Senyumannya mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol, dan hal itu semakin membuat Baekhyun terperanjat kagum padanya. Kalau dilihat dari jarak dekat, bahkan Dobi tampak tak ada bedanya dengan Chanyeol.

"Hai, Baekhyun!" sapa Dobi ramah tentunya dengan tersenyum. Namun pandangannya tak terarah pada mereka, tentu saja, saat ini ia sedang buta.

"Hey, Dobi!" Baekhyun tersenyum meski Dobi tak mengetahui senyumannya. "Menurutku, kita harus berbincang lebih. Ah, aku memiliki teman yang jago sekali menyanyi. Dan kau jago sekali bermain piano. Ku fikir, kalau kalian duet, kalian akan terlihat sempurna." Baekhyun tersenyum masih kagum karena permainan piano Dobi tadi.

"Kau mau kan?" tawar Baekhyun lagi meyakinkan.

Dobi tersenyum lalu tertunduk. "Aku sangat ingin sekali, tapi kau tahu 'kan aku memiliki kekurangan yang….fatal." Wajahnya kembali ke arah atas. Sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menerima kebutaannya, namun ia masih belum bisa percaya diri dengan kebutaannya.

"Ayolah, kau benar-benar berbakat. Sayang sekali kalau kau melewati kesempatan ini, Dobi…" pinta Baekhyun sedikit memohon.

Merasa tak dianggap, Luhan memilih untuk pergi dari mereka, ketika melihat Sehun ternyata datang menemuinya. Sebelumnya Luhan sempat mendekat pada Dobi dan membisikkan sesuatu, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Entah apa yang dikatakannya, "Haha, kau ini ada-ada saja." Dobi tertawa kecil dan ditambah dengan mengusap-usap rambut Luhan.

"Hey, Dobi! Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak? Mau ya-ya-ya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Ia menyipitkan matanya, mengerutkan dahinya dan menyatukan kedua alisnya, ditambah dengan menyatukan telapak tangan di depan mukanya, dengan maksud memohon. "Ayolah…"

"Ku fikir-fikir lagi ya, besok akan ku beritahukan padamu?" Tawar Dobi pada Baekhyun, kemudian Baekhyun mengangguk senang. Setidaknya ada harapan, batin Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku jadi tak sabar untuk hari esok." Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia benar-benar merasakan sosok Chanyeol kini ada di hadapannya, bahkan sempat terlintas di fikiran Bakehyun kalau namja di hadapannya ini adalah Chanyeol yang berpura-pura buta hahaha, mustahil.

Dobi ikut tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia sangat belum percaya diri untuk menampakkan dirinya pada dunia dengan kebutaannya ini. Namun ia berfikir dua kali, kalau saja ia dapat menunjukkan bakatnya pada dunia, mungkin saja ayah dan ibunya disana akan senang dan dapat menerimanya _kembali_. Dobi tersenyum sendiri membayangkan itu semua.

Lamunan Dobi pecah ketika terdapat seseorang yang tiba-tiba bersuara di dekatnya, "Hey, Baekhyun, Dobi. Aku akan berkencan dengan Sehun. Ku harap kalian bisa mengenal lebih dekat okay?" Luhan datang ke arah mereka.

"E-eh t-tapi aku mau pulang, Luhan… Aku lelah." Aku Baekhyun sedangkan Dobi hanya terdiam.

"Huh, kau ini.. Baiklah ini kuncinya. Rumahku dengan Dobi tak begitu jauh. Lebih baik kau pulang bersamanya saja. Malam-malam tak baik untuk gadis berjalan sendirian, Baek…" saran Luhan dengan memberikan kunci rumahnya.

Luhan melihat dahi Dobi yang sedikit berkerut. "Uhm, setelah ini kau tak ada acara kan, Dobi?" tanya Luhan meyakinkan.

"Tidak.." Dobi tersenyum.

Hah, lenyap sudah waktu Baekhyun untuk berjalan-jalan sekitar Busan. Padahal ia ingin pulang sendiri agar ia dapat berjalan-jalan. Tapi kalau kejadiannya seperti ini, Baekhyun kan malu untuk mengajak Dobi jalan-jalan. Bagaimanapun juga mereka baru saja bertemu. Apalagi tadi ia sudah memaksa Dobi untuk bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol, masa iya dia juga memaksa Dobi untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan dan Sehun pergi meninggalkan Dobi dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin menghembuskan nafasnya. Kala ini dia justru canggung dengan suasana seperti ini. Jelas saja, mereka belum juga satu jam kenal, sudah ditinggal berdua saja.

"Baek, mengapa kau diam saja? Luhan pernah menceritakanmu, kata dia kau adalah yeoja yang cerewet." Ucap Dobi menghapus keheningan di antara mereka.

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya, mencoba memikirkan ulang apa yang dikatakan Dobi. "Dia berkata seperti itu? Hah, jeongmal…" jawab Baekhyun dengan mendengus kesal.

Dobi tertawa. "Jadi kau mau pulang kapan, Baek?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu, tapi ku fikir kau kelelahan. Jadi lebih baik kau pulang saja, dan aku berjalan-jalan sendirian."

"Kau yakin? Huh, kalau saja aku tidak bertanggung jawab atasmu, aku mungkin akan membiarkanmu. Tapi bagaimana jika nanti kau hilang? Aku bisa mati dibunuh Luhan.. Kau tahu kan sahabatmu itu benar-benar sadis.."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar jawaban Dobi. Akhirnya keinginan untuk berjalan-jalan di Busan, terkabul.

Tangan Dobi masuk ke dalam kantung jaketnya, angin malam begitu dingin untuknya. Dobi lebih mengeratkan mantelnya mencoba lebih menghangatkan tubuhnya. Di sampingnya terdapat Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya menatap Dobi. Mulai dari ujung rambutnya hingga ujung dagunya. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip Chanyeol, bahkan tak ada bekas jerawat yang membedakan mereka satupun.

Dan persamaan dari mereka membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman berada di samping Dobi. Kala itu, Baekhyun ingin sekali memeluk namja di sampingnya. Dan ia berharap namja yang di sampingnya adalah Chanyeol. Bagaimana pun juga ia juga merindukan sosok Chanyeol, yang hampir tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Luhan bilang, kau begitu menyukai lagu ballad….benarkah?" ajak bicara Baekhyun ketika ia sadar kalau diantara mereka memang benar-benar hening.

Di sampingnya, Dobi tertawa kecil. "Itu benar… Aku merasa hidupku sepaham dengan musik ballad. Hidupku penuh dengan kesedihan. Terkecuali, ketika aku bertemu sesuatu ataupun seseorang yang ku anggap bisa membuatku senang, aku akan memainkan lagu yang terdengar bahagia." Dobi tersenyum dengan jawabannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan membentuk bibir huruf 'o'. Ia tersenyum mendengar jawaban Dobi. "Kau tahu? Kelakuanmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang, Baek…"

"Oh iya? Siapa? Mantan kekasihmu? Atau pacar semasa kecilmu?" Baekhyun tertawa dengan tebakannya.

Dobi tertawa kecil. "Tebakanmu benar-benar keluar dari sasaran, Baek…" Dobi kembali tertawa kecil, yeoja di sampingnya ini cukup membuatnya mengingat masa kecilnya dulu. "Tidak, dulu saat kecil, saudaraku pernah menceritakan teman baiknya. Sifat teman baiknya, benar-benar mirip denganmu, Baek…" masa-masa kecilnya kembali terlintas di fikiran Dobi. Ia tersenyum miris mengingat masa-masa kecilnya kembali, kesedihan itu kembali teringat.

Melihat perubahan air muka pada Dobi, Baekhyun ikut mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hey, kau kenapa? Kau memiliki masa kecil yang kelam?"

Dobi masih tersenyum miris. "Begitulah…"

Baekhyun meraih lengan tangan Dobi, lalu ia menyenderkan kepalanya di tangan kekar Dobi. "Ayolah, Dobi…. Semua itu sudah berlalu, kau sudah menjadi pemuda yang jago bermain musik. Bahkan sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi artis terkenal. Kau harus bangga dengan yang kau punya. Kalau memang masa kecilmu memang menyedihkan, ayolah itu semua sudah berlalu, sudah kau lewati. Lebih baik kau buat untuk pengalaman dan ambil pelajarannya, kau mengerti 'kan maksudku?"

Dobi mencoba tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. "Benar kata Luhan, kau memang menyenangkan ketika diajak berbicara,"

Kini Baekhyun yang tertawa, "Kau ini… Bisa saja, hahaha" Baekhyun sedikit mencubit lengan Dobi. "Hm, jadi bagaimana? Kau mau bergabung bersama temanku? Suaranya benar-benar bagus. Jadi dia tak mungkin memperjelek cara bermain pianomu, Dobi…"

"Untuk masalah itu, biar ku fikirkan lagi besok, Baek…"

"Baiklah terserahmu…"

Busan terasa indah, bintang berkerlap-kerlip seakan mengerti bagaimana perasaan Dobi sekarang. Ia seperti menemukan kehidupan barunya, meskipun ia tahu, Baekhyun takkan selamanya ada di Busan, namun ia juga tak bisa terus-menerus menahan rasa yang bergejolak dalam hatinya, jantungnya yang sesaat berhenti dan langsung berdegup dengan cepat, tiap kali mendengar suara lembut Baekhyun, mungkin Dobi jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Cinta pertamanya.

Seseorang yang dapat membuat Dobi bercerita panjang lebar padahal belum juga 12 jam mereka kenal. Namun, Dobi sudah meyakini hatinya bahwa terdapat pandangan lain pada Baekhyun—meski ia tak dapat memandang Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan-jalan tak begitu lama. Alasan utamanya karena Baekhyun yang sudah mengeluh karena mengantuk.

Dobi memakluminya karena ia tahu, baru juga tadi siang Baekhyun datang ke Busan.

~Author POV end~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? Ini baru perkenalan. Baca terus aja. Oh iya jangan jadi silent reader ya, aku juga pengen tau gimana respon kalian sama cerita buatan aku. Makasih ya:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeonghaseyo, kembali dengan aku~ Trisha! Aku disini mau share ff aku. Thanks to, teman aku, Farah dan Vero. Dia yang bantu aku kasih saran di ff ini. Hehehehe.**

**Oh iya, fanfiction ini masih bergenre hurt/comfort kok. Di fanfiction ini, kalian bisa tau gimana rasanya harus milih dua hati. Dan keduanya sama-sama mencintaimu. Kalian bakal milih yang lebih tampan? Masalahnya disini muka mereka sama, gimana tuh?**

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Park Dobi**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Xiao Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Dan pemeran lain sesuai jalan cerita^^ **

**Pair:**

**ChanBaek**

**DobBaek(?)**

**HunHan**

**WARNING!**

**Typo dimana-mana hohoho, dan masih kaya cerita sebelumnya. Ini ceritanya transgender/genderswitch. Aku nggak akan tega liat bias aku yaoi, meski aku kadang suka baca ff yaoi(?) hahahaha**

**Oh iya, if you don't like, please don't read:)**

**Bash aku nggak apa-apa asal jangan bias aku. Oh iyam read and reviews ya:)**

**Summary:**

_**Cinta dua hati tak sesederhana itu. Semua memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan. Sangat sulit ketika kamu harus memilih diantara dua hati yang sama-sama kamu cintai. Apa kau akan memilih yang lebih tampan? Masalahnya disini muka mereka sama. Bagaimana? / Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Dobi, ChanBaek, Baekyeol**_

**Note:**

**Mungkin saat ini judul dan ceritanya mulai mirip. Hahahaha. Ini aja bingung mau kasih judul apa -_-v**

**.**

**LET'S READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Author POV~

Tiga belas hari sudah Baekhyun menetap di Busan. Seperti hari biasa, di tiap sore Baekhyun selalu menjemput Dobi. Mungkin terdengar terbalik, karena Baekhyun yang menjemput Dobi. Namun Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan itu semua. Karena ia juga ingin mendengarkan denting piano indah yang dimainkan Dobi di tiap-tiap harinya.

Dan tanpa disadari, akhir-akhir ini cara bermain piano Dobi tak lagi memberikan unsur kesedihan, justru unsure kesenangan yang terdengar.

Dobi tersenyum ketika Baekhyun berbisik di belakang untuk menjemputnya. Namun kali ini suara Baekhyun tak seperti biasanya. Ia hanya memberikan tawa kecilnya, meskipun sangat berarti bagi Dobi, tetap saja Dobi merasakan perubahan itu. Membuat senyuman Dobi menjadi pudar.

Setelah permainannya sudah diganti dengan Minseok, Dobi memilih untuk beralih ke Baekhyun. "Kau terdengar murung, ada apa?" tanya Dobi ketika mereka sudah bertemu.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu, Dobi…"

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun dan Dobi sudah berdiri sejajar di depan sebuah danau. Baekhyun meraih tangan Dobi. "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu, ini sangat penting.."

Dobi masih tersenyum. "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu juga, Baek…" Dobi membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun. Dobi mengusap lembut jemari Baekhyun "Tapi kau duluan saja.."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menghirup nafas dengan dalam. "Besok pagi aku akan kembali ke Seoul. Entahlah, mungkin aku tak akan kemari lagi, Dobi… Mengingat kau yang tak menerima kerjasama dengan temanku, membuatku tak punya alasan untuk kemari…"

Dobi benar-benar kaget dengan kata-kata yang baru saja Baekhyun lontarkan. Dengan tanpa sadar ia melepaskan jari-jari yang baru saja tertaut dengan jarinya. "Yang benar saja? Kau takkan kembali lagi kemari? Argh.. Jeongmal…"

"Mianhae, Dobi… Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mungkin terus menerus disini."

Fikiran Dobi kembali teringat ketika ia harus dipisahkan dengan saudara yang begitu ia sayangi. Mungkin dahulu orang tuanya yang memisah mereka karena tidak kesempurnaannya. Dan saat ini? Ia harus dipisahkan dari orang yang begitu ia sayangi? Benar-benar tak pernah terlintas di fikirannya.

Tangannya yang baru saja tertaut dengan tangan Baekhyun kini terlepas sudah. Dobi memijat pelipis matanya, mencoba untuk mengurangi penderitaan dalam hidupnya.

"Kenapa bukan aku yang menjadi alasanmu untuk datang kemari?" Dobi bertanya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Dobi tapi ak—"

"Kau tak mencintaiku. Hheu…" tawa remehnya membuat Dobi mengangkat kepalanya ke atas untuk menahan air matanya yang telah menggumpal di pelupuk matanya, dan mungkin hanya dengan satu kedipan, gumpalan itu akan pecah dan menghasilkan air yang turun dari mata. Namun Dobi tak ingin melakukan itu di depan Baekhyun. "Seharusnya aku tahu itu.." lanjut Dobi yang benar-benar berhasil menghancurkan hati Baekhyun.

_Aku mencintaimu, Dobi… Benar-benar mencintaimu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa ada di sini lagi. Kehidupanku bukan disini. _Ingin sekali Baekhyun mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi perasaan hancurnya telah lebih dahulu menghancurkan fikiran Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

Tak lama kemudian Dobi mengambil sesuatu dalam kantung celananya. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari kantung celananya. Lalu Dobi meraih tangan Baekhyun. Membuat tangan Baekhyun menggenggam pemberiannya. "Hanya ini yang dapat ku berikan selain cinta, aku mencintaimu Baekhyun.. Benar-benar mencintaimu."

Dobi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di pinggir danau yang dingin ini. Fikirannya kembali teringat ketika pertama kali Baekhyun datang ke tempat ini. Bersama Dobi. Iya, Dobi memberikan mantelnya pada Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun merasa kedinginan. Namun kali ini justru satu buah kotak yang Dobi berikan, sebagai salam terakhir. "Aku merasakan hal yang sama Dobi, aku mencintaimu. Jeongmal Saranghae…" Baekhyun terduduk, mengatakan hal tersebut dengan menangis. Menangis menghabiskan segala tenaganya. Hingga terisak, pandangannya benar-benar buram. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah seseorang yang menggendongnya, ya, dialah Sehun. Ia bahkan tak peduli ada seseorang yang menculiknya sekalipun. Terlalu banyak masalah dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun terbangun seorang diri. Memang benar, menangis dapat menghabiskan tenaga. Baekhyun melihat wajahnya di kaca, matanya bengkak karena tangisannya tadi malam yang berujung dengan tertidur. "Hey, Baekhyun.. Kau sudah bangun. Aku sudah membereskan bajumu… Bukan berarti aku mengusirmu, tetapi Chanyeol yang menelponku, dia akan menjemputmu, Baek…" Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan membawa secangkir teh untuk Baekhyun. "Minumlah…"

Baekhyun menerima air teh yang Luhan bawa. Yang ia ingat dari Chanyeol adalah Dobi. Dua minggu yang lalu, yang ia ingat dari Dobi adalah Chanyeol, kini waktu membuat semuanya berbalik. "Terimakasih, Luhan… Kau sangat baik padaku." Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan, ia memilih untuk mandi dan membuat tubuhnya segar kembali.

Matanya tak akan luput dari bengkaknya. Hingga Chanyeol datang. Baekhyun menatap lekat wajah Chanyeol, ia merindukan sosok namja di hadapannya ini, namun ia juga merindukan sosok yang sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun fikir ia akan mudah untuk melupakan Dobi dan hatinya kembali pada Chanyeol.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol menyisirkan rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinga. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun lekat. "Kau baru saja menangis?" tanyanya peduli. Luhan dan Sehun hanya saling bertatapan setelah tahu apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Baekhyun memilih membuang muka dari Chanyeol. "Ah tidak, tadi malam aku hanya kurang tidur." Tipu Baekhyun dengan tersenyum tipis.

Setelah Baekhyun telah memastikan bahwa tak ada lagi yang tertinggal, ia memeluk Luhan dan juga Sehun. "Gomawo.." Baekhyun tersenyum, ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Luhan. "_Titipkan salamku pada Dobi_.." Luhan mengangguk.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol tampak lebih segar dari biasanya. Sepertinya ia sedang mendapat cuti. Sebagai bukti, ia dapat menjemput Baekhyun tanpa terus menerus melihat jam yang terlilit di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku mengambil cuti untuk kedatanganmu, Baek.." aku Chanyeol dengan mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

Namun hal itu terasa hambar bagi Baekhyun. Hal yang biasa membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar begitu kencang, kini terasa biasa saja. Terasa hambar. "Aku senang mendengarnya, Yeol.." Baekhyun memasang senyum tipisnya, lalu fikirannya kembali terutarakan pada Dobi. Hatinya benar-benar bertanya-tanya tentang Dobi. Apa kabarnya?

Baekhyun tiba di rumahnya. Ia tak berniat untuk mengajak Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumahnya ataupun mampir ke dalam rumahnya. Fikirannya benar-benar rumit saat ini. Ia hanya mengucapkan terimakasih dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah. Fikirannya benar-benar kacau. Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan dahinya melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang berbeda ini.

Ketika sampai di dalam kamar Baekhyun, ia terduduk di belakang pintu. Barang bawaannya ia lempar sekenanya. Ia sedang tidak dapat diganggu. Bahkan untuk menangis saja ia tak mampu, ia sangat bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Handphone Baekhyun berdering. Terdapat nomor tak dikenal tertera disana, "Y-yeobosseyo…" ucap pelan dan juga lemas Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba denting piano terlantunkan dari handphone itu. Nada demi nada yang Baekhyun kenal. Nada yang Dobi mainkan ketika mereka pertama kenal. Nada yang menggambarkan kesedihan. Air mata Baekhyun menetes, menetes, dan semakin deras. Baekhyun benar-benar tak kuasa dengan perasaannya sendiri. Menangis tanpa suara lah yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan. Hanya itu.

Sedangkan di seberang, terdengar bunyi isakan. Dobi menangis. Baekhyun tetap membiarkan nada-nada itu bermain-main di telinganya. Hingga akhir nada tersebut ditutup dengan, "Saranghae Byun Baekhyun…" suara itu. Suara yang membuat Baekhyun begitu berat untuk meninggalkan Busan. Suara itu. Suara yang kini mudah membuat jantung Baekhyun berhenti seketika, kemudian berdebar begitu kencang. Suara yang membuat Baekhyun rindu.

Dua minggu bukanlah waktu yang cepat. Namun semua seakan-akan terasa cepat berlalu. Baekhyun teringat akan kotak kecil yang diberikan Dobi, ia segera menghapus air matanya dan mengambil kotak kecil itu. Bahkan ia sendiri belum sempat membuka kotak kecil itu.

Kalung berlian. Begitu cantik, terlebih ketika Baekhyun menggunakannya. Perlahan air mata itu kembali menjemputnya, ia mengalir tanpa izin Baekhyun. Masa-masa bersama Dobi kembali terngiang. "Selamat malam Dobi, aku mencintaimu.." ucap Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia membuat matanya terpejam di atas ranjang tidurnya. Perasaan itu semakin jelas, ia mencintai Dobi.

~Author POV end~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey, jangan lupa reviewsnya ya:) Jangan jadi silent reader kumohon wkwk**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anyyeonghaseyo, kembali dengan aku~ Trisha! Aku disini mau share ff aku. Thanks to, teman aku, Farah dan Vero. Dia yang bantu aku kasih saran di ff ini. Hehehehe.**

**Oh iya, fanfiction ini masih bergenre hurt/comfort kok. Di fanfiction ini, kalian bisa tau gimana rasanya harus milih dua hati. Dan keduanya sama-sama mencintaimu. Kalian bakal milih yang lebih tampan? Masalahnya disini muka mereka sama, gimana tuh?**

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Park Dobi**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Xiao Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Dan pemeran lain sesuai jalan cerita^^**

**Pair:**

**ChanBaek**

**DobBaek(?)**

**HunHan**

**WARNING!**

**Typo dimana-mana hohoho, dan masih kaya cerita sebelumnya. Ini ceritanya transgender/genderswitch. Aku nggak akan tega liat bias aku yaoi, meski aku kadang suka baca ff yaoi(?) hahahaha**

**Oh iya, if you don't like, please don't read:)**

**Bash aku nggak apa-apa asal jangan bias aku. Oh iyam read and reviews ya:)**

**Summary:**

_**Cinta dua hati tak sesederhana itu. Semua memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan. Sangat sulit ketika kamu harus memilih diantara dua hati yang sama-sama kamu cintai. Apa kau akan memilih yang lebih tampan? Masalahnya disini muka mereka sama. Bagaimana? / Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Dobi, ChanBaek, Baekyeol**_

**Note:**

**Mungkin saat ini judul dan ceritanya mulai mirip. Hahahaha. Ini aja bingung mau kasih judul apa -_-v**

**.**

**LET'S READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Author POV~

Pagi terasa cerah. Meskipun hati Baekhyun masih berkecamuk memikirkan lebih sayang Dobi atau Chanyeol. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat, untuk sementara ini ia tak mau memikirkan tentang itu semua. Ia ingin mencari kenyamanan di Seoul terlebih dahulu.

Sembari mandi pagi, Baekhyun berjalan mengeluari kamarnya. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok tubuh tinggi berdiri di ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk lebih meneliti sosok yang ia lihat barusan. Dengan lambat, otaknya berfikir bahwa ia Dobi. Baekhyun lebih menyipitkan matanya, ah, ternyata ia Chanyeol.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu, Baek…" Chanyeol berkata lembut.

Senyuman yang sebelumnya terlukiskan di bibir Baekhyun berubah menjadi kerutan dahi. "Ada apa, Yeol?"

"Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah café kecil. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun terduduk dan memilih menu untuk mereka. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Baekhyun setelah memesan menu dengan melipat tangannya di atas meja.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia menatap mata Baekhyun lekat. "Mianhae, Baek…. Aku terlalu sering menyakitimu. Maafkan aku.."

Baekhyun terperanjat dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Ia masih belum dapat mencerna apa maksud pembicaraan Chanyeol, kemana arah pembicaraannya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku… Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Maafkan aku, aku terlalu lalai padamu, lebih mementingkan Kyungsoo dan bahkan lebih memilihnya. Maafkan aku, Baek… Seharusnya aku tahu daridulu kalau kau mencintaiku, mungkin aku takkan pernah mau mengenal yeoja layaknya Kyungsoo…"

"Aku sudah sadar, kita tak lebih dari seorang teman, Yeol…"

"Awalnya aku juga berfikiran seperti itu. Tapi semakin lama perasaanku menentang. Aku gelisah kala kau pergi, aku takut ketika kau jauh dariku, aku-aku membutuhkanmu…"

"Mungkin kegelisahan, ketakutan, itu hanya sebatas teman, Yeol…"

"Aku juga sempat bertanya-tanya tentang itu. Tapi hatiku selalu menentangnya. Perasaanku tak luput darimu. Ternyata yang membuatku benar-benar jatuh cinta adalah teman dekatku sendiri… Aku bangga itu, karena aku sudah mengenalmu sangat dekat.." Chanyeol tersenyum seraya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terlipat di atas meja. "Jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Baek?"

Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol. "Kau tampan, kau terkenal, kau juga baik…. Sangat amat salah ketika seorang yeoja tak menerimamu, apalagi meninggalkanmu. Dulu aku sempat menginginkan kejadian ini terjadi…" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. "..tapi itu dulu, Yeol… Ketika rasa sakitku belum jatuh terlalu dalam, sehingga membuat perasaan-perasaan yang selama ini menenangkanku itu kalah.."

Chanyeol kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Tolong percaya padaku, Baek.. Aku takkan menyakiti hatimu. Takkan melukai perasaanmu. Takkan menghancurkan hatimu, Baek… Ku mohon.."

"Kau seorang selebriti. Orang terkenal. Banyak penggemar. Benar-benar tidak adil jika kau bersama dengan orang biasa sepertiku. Begitu banyak penggemar yang ingin menjadi kekasihmu. Bahkan selebriti lain yang lebih cantik juga banyak yang menginginkanmu."

"Aku takkan terhasut dengan alasan tolakanmu yang bodoh itu Baek… Aku mencintaimu, dan kau harus jadi milikku.."

"Apa alasanmu?"

"Sederhana. Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Apa kau melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyungsoo dulu? Mengatakan padanya kalau kau mencintainya?"

"Ya" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Namun berakhir dengan putus dan tersakiti bukan? Jadi salahkah aku kalau aku menolakmu dengan alasan takut kita berakhir dengan putus dan saling tersakiti?"

"Semua terasa beda, Baek… Aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Aku hanya menyukainya, aku hanya mengagumi kehebatannya, bukan menyayangi atau bahkan mencintainya."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terima kasih.."

"Kau mau menerimaku?"

Baekhyun tampak berfikir sebentar, dan mengangguk. Membuat ribuan senyum pada raut wajah Chanyeol. Pada hati Chanyeol.

Kini tak ada lagi kegelisahan jika Baekhyun berpaling, Baekhyun telah jadi miliknya. Mereka telah berbahagia. Ya, bahagia itu sederhana. Ketika kau mencintai orang yang juga mencintaimu.

.

.

.

"Yeobosseyo, Chagiya…"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya. "Hey, Chanyeol?! Apa kau tahu berita pagi ini? Hah… Seharusnya kau tak perlu sama sekali untuk berbicara di depan umum kalau kau adalah milikku. Kau tahu? Jika kau berbicara seperti itu, itu hanya dapat membuat aku—"

"Apa salahnya kalau dunia tahu kau milikku, dan aku milikmu, hm?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba meredakan gejolak-gejolak api marah pada dirinya.

"Apa kau malu menjadi kekasihku?" tambah Chanyeol yang membuat dahi Baekhyun berkerut.

"Bukan seperti itu, tap—"

"—yasudah, tak ada masalah.." respons Chanyeol ringan. "..aku Cuma ingin dunia tahu kalau kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu. Aku tak mau ada namja yang mengharapkan cintamu lagi, dan aku juga tak mau banyak yeoja yang mencoba menarik perhatianku. Mengerti?!"

"Tapi Yeol, kalau kau berlaku seperti itu, sama saja kau akan menjatuhkan pamormu. Dan banyak yang tidak suka denganmu lagi. Hey, selain karena kau tampan, kelajanganmu juga menjadi faktor mereka menyukaimu, Yeol… Kau harus mengerti dan memahami apa yang terjadi.."

"Aku tahu kau takut diterror mereka kan? Sudahlah, aku akan menjagamu, tak akan ada yang berani mengganggumu, menyentuhmu sedikitpun, Baek…"

Ucapan singkat Chanyeol dapat menenangkan hati Baekhyun. Sesingkat itu. Seringan itu. Tapi Baekhyun nyaman. Ia kembali teringat pada Dobi. Sedang apa dia sekarang?

Mendengar tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol memilih untuk angkat bicara kembali. "Besok jadwalku kosong… Kau mau ku ajak ke suatu tempat?"

Baekhyun terbangun dari lamunannya. "Hmm, kemana?"

"Sudahlah ikut saja…"

"Baiklah.." mengingat Chanyeol adalah teman sedari kecilnya, Baekhyun memilih untuk mempercayai segalanya pada Chanyeol. Ia tahu Chanyeol begitu menyayanginya, dan tak mungkin menyakiti hatinya, lagi.

Setelah bertengkar cukup seru dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memilih untuk tidur. Membiarkan mimpi datang untuk menjadi bunga tidurnya. Semoga mimpi indah.

Pagi hari datang. Chanyeol sudah menggeser selambu kamar Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun merasakan silau yang luar biasa. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat dan mencari posisi yang jauh dari cahaya matahari. Ia kembali mengambil guling dan memeluknya.

Tangan Chanyeol meraih guling yang Baekhyun peluk. Membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan ia mengerjapkan matanya dengan wajah cemberut. Ia kesal dengan perlakuan Chanyeol, seperti dulu, Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun membuatnya susah bernafas.

"Ah, Chanyeol!" protes Baekhyun tak suka, dengan suara yang terdengar aneh tentunya. Lalu ia memukul-pukul tubuh Chanyeol. "Aish, appo! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali.."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Masih seperti dulu, Baek… kau terlihat lucu. Dasar rambut singa!" kata Chanyeol dengan menepuk kepala Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun menggeserkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan cermin. Memang benar kata Chanyeol, rambutnya mirip sekali dengan rambut singa. Ia hanya meraih rambutnya mencoba merapikan, tapi sudahlah, masa bodoh. Baekhyun kembali tidur dengan menarik selimutnya.

"HEY BAEKHYUN!" marah Chanyeol dengan menarik selimut Baekhyun.

Setengah jam kemudian Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol sudah rapi duduk di meja makan Baekhyun. Pagi ini mereka sarapan sereal yang sudah disiapkan nyonya Byun.

"Makan yang banyak, Baek… Hari ini kita akan mengalami perjalanan jauh.." ucap Chanyeol dengan menghabiskan sereal yang ada di hadapannya juga.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Bersenang-senang.." jawab Chanyeol ringan.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. "Kau jangan bermacam-macam denganku, Yeol…"

"Hey, yang benar saja? Aku mau bermacam-macam denganmu?! Hah…. Kalau memang aku ingin melakukannya, sudah sejak dulu aku melakukannya, babbo!" Baekhyun menggeram kesal.

~Author POV end~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? Sudah mulai mendekati ke bagian permasalahan, hahaha. Maaf buat yang nunggu, chapter masih lumayan panjang(?) Oh iya jangan jadi silent reader ya, aku juga pengen tau gimana respon kalian sama cerita buatan aku. Makasih ya:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anyyeonghaseyo, kembali dengan aku~ Trisha! Aku disini mau share ff aku. Thanks to, teman aku, Farah dan Vero. Dia yang bantu aku kasih saran di ff ini. Hehehehe.**

**Oh iya, fanfiction ini masih bergenre hurt/comfort kok. Di fanfiction ini, kalian bisa tau gimana rasanya harus milih dua hati. Dan keduanya sama-sama mencintaimu. Kalian bakal milih yang lebih tampan? Masalahnya disini muka mereka sama, gimana tuh?**

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Park Dobi**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Xiao Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Dan pemeran lain sesuai jalan cerita^^**

**Pair:**

**ChanBaek**

**DobBaek(?)**

**HunHan**

**WARNING!**

**Typo dimana-mana hohoho, dan masih kaya cerita sebelumnya. Ini ceritanya transgender/genderswitch. Aku nggak akan tega liat bias aku yaoi, meski aku kadang suka baca ff yaoi(?) hahahaha**

**Oh iya, if you don't like, please don't read:)**

**Bash aku nggak apa-apa asal jangan bias aku. Oh iyam read and reviews ya:)**

**Summary:**

_**Cinta dua hati tak sesederhana itu. Semua memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan. Sangat sulit ketika kamu harus memilih diantara dua hati yang sama-sama kamu cintai. Apa kau akan memilih yang lebih tampan? Masalahnya disini muka mereka sama. Bagaimana? / Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Dobi, ChanBaek, Baekyeol**_

**Note:**

**Mungkin saat ini judul dan ceritanya mulai mirip. Hahahaha. Ini aja bingung mau kasih judul apa -_-v**

**.**

**LET'S READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Author POV~

Merasa sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurnya, Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Lagi-lagi cahaya matahari menusuk masuk ke matanya, tidak lain tidak bukan Chanyeol yang menyebabkannya. Baekhyun mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitar, sekalian ia mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Bagaimana tidur malammu? Kau tahu? Kemarin aku menyetir sendirian. Ku fikir dengan kau ikut, mobil jadi ramai, huh ternyata sama saja.. Selama perjalanan kau selalu saja tidur. Aku benar-benar heran. Terlebih ketika tadi Luhan berkata kalau malam ini kau tak bangun sama sekali. Aku sudah khawatir kau akan mati, tapi begitu aku mendengar denyut nadimu, aku tenang."

Pandangan Baekhyun beralih ke arah Chanyeol. Ia menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya. "Kita dimana?"

Air wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi datar. Sangat datar. Ia sudah berbicara panjang lebar pada Baekhyun, namun? Tak direspon sama sekali. Namun pandangan Chanyeol kembali melembut. Mungkin karena faktor sayang. "Kita di Busan.."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan memajukan kepalanya. Melihat respon Chanyeol, ia kembali mengucapkan hal yang sebelumnya ia ucapkan. "Busan?! Untuk apa kita kesini?!" tanya Baekhyun kaget.

Entahlah, ketika ia mendengar kata Busan, fikirannya kembali melayang pada Dobi. Mungkin karena tempat ini yang mempertemukan mereka untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ada yang ingin ku beritahukan padamu Baek… Karena waktu kita Cuma dua hari, aku minta kau hari ini mengikuti perintahku dengan teratur ya, Baek? Ku mohon.."

Melihat Chanyeol yang memohon seperti itu, Baekhyun seakan risih dengan perlakuannya. Agar tidak semakin risih, Baekhyun menggaruk rambutnya asal dan mengangguk. Lalu ia tidur kembali. "HEY! PUTRI TIDUR!"

Satu jam kemudian mereka berdua sudah ada di dalam mobil Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih? Aku masih mengantuk.." Kali ini Baekhyun tak berbohong, karena tak lama kemudian Baekhyun menguap.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang.. Kalau kau benar-benar mengantuk, kau tidur saja. Kalau sudah sampai, nanti ku bangunkan kau." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan mengusap rambut Baekhyun lalu menghirup aromanya. Ia tersenyum dan membiarkan Baekhyun tertidur.

Ia baru sadar betapa berartinya Baekhyun untuknya. Betapa sayangnya ia pada Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun kelakuan dan fisik Baekhyun, Chanyeol tetap mencintainya, sampai kapanpun.

Baekhyun tersadar dari tidurnya, entah apa yang membuatnya lelah sejak kemarin. Mungkin karena perjalanan panjang. Karena merasa panas di dalam mobil, Baekhyun memilih untuk keluar. Keringat sudah mengucuri tubuhnya. "Kau tak membangunkanku.." protes Baekhyun.

"Ayo masuk," namun Chanyeol justru merangkul Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah café. Ketika sampai dalam, Baekhyun tersadar. Ini adalah café dimana Dobi bekerja. Matanya segera mencari-cari letak bermain musik, ketika ditemukan, tak tampak Dobi disana. Membuat Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lesu.

Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun menuju suatu tempat duduk. Chanyeol duduk disana dan diikuti dengan Baekhyun di sampingnya, karena masih merasa ngantuk, ia memilih untuk tertidur di pundak Chanyeol.

Terdengar bunyi ketukan tongkat yang berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, "Selamat siang," sapa seseorang yang suaranya sangat akrab di telinga Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun masih malas membuka matanya.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka ketika Chanyeol mengguncangkan tubuhnya. "Baek, perkenalkan ini, saudara kembarku…" Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur cepatnya. "…Park Dobi, Dobi, kenalkan ini kekasihku.."

Baekhyun benar-benar tak percaya. Namja ini yang ingin Chanyeol perkenalkan padanya? Baekhyun membeku seperti es. Namun Dobi hanya memberikan senyumnya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Jelas saja Dobi tampak biasa, ia tak tahu kalau di hadapannya ini adalah yeoja baru saja ia katakan cinta.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dengan membalas uluran tangan Dobi. Terlihat sekali senyum paksaannya. "B-byun… B-baekhyun.." Baekhyun tampak gugup.

Dobi mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa?"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, mencoba merelekskan tubuhnya. "Byun Baekhyun…"

Senyum Dobi jadi pudar. Namun ia segera memunculkan senyum paksaan yang tak beda jauh dengan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol ketika menyadari kalau Baekhyun tiba-tiba gugup dan Dobi yang tiba-tiba menghapus senyumnya.

"Ani…" Baekhyun dan Dobi berucap bersama. Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, mencoba menghapus kegugupannya.

"Namanya begitu mirip dengan orang yang ku cintai.." Ucap Dobi yang benar-benar menusuk hati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan mengangguk. "Mungkin hanya kebetulan.." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Hheu.. hheu…" Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Kalian lucu sekali. Wajah kalian sungguh mirip. Ditambah dengan nama orang yang kalian cintai sama.." Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Hahaha, benar sekali kau, Baek… Kita memang kembar yang takkan terpisahkan, sekalipun orang tua memisahkan kita, tapi percayalah, aku menyayangimu, Dobi.." Dobi hanya tersenyum miris. Hatinya benar-benar hancur.

Setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama di café, Chanyeol mengajak Dobi untuk pulang bersamanya dan Baekhyun. Awalnya Dobi menolak, bukan karena apa-apa, ia hanya tak mau melihat orang yang ia sayang bermesraan dengan orang lain di hadapannya, namun karena Chanyeol yang memaksa, ia menerima.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap disini saja, Dobi? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, masih begitu banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu. Tak apa kan, Luhan?" pandangan Chanyeol beralih pada Luhan.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun sebentar. Baekhyun menunduk, dan mau tak mau Luhan mengangguk. Membuat Baekhyun ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Benar-benar suram.

"Hah, malam ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Bagaimana kalau kita habiskan dengan menonton film?!" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun dan Luhan dengan semangat menyetujuinya. Kalau Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, begitu pula dengan Dobi. "Baiklah, Sehun. Temani aku ke minimarket untuk berbelanja makanan." Saran Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak aku saja?" tanya Baekhyun yang ingin sekali pergi menjauh dari Dobi, padahal hatinya begitu merindukan sosok Dobi.

"Kau tak sadar? Kau mudah sekali mengantuk. Lebih baik kau tidur lebih dahulu, agar ketika menonton film kau tak tertidur, Baek… Sudahlah jangan takut merindukanku seperti itu," ucap Chanyeol dengan mengecup lembut rambut Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun memicingkan matanya dan membuat Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Sehun tertawa. Tanpa Dobi. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan menunduk. Dan ia memilih untuk menyingkir dari kedua pasangan itu.

Ketika Chanyeol dan Sehun pergi untuk membeli makanan, Luhan memilih untuk menyiapkan segala perlengkapan, ketika Baekhyun ingin membantu, di balkon ia melihat sesosok orang yang tengah sendirian terduduk disana.

Baekhyun datang, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika tahu bahwa sosok itu adalah Dobi. "Hey… Apakabar?"

"Ku fikir kau sudah lupa denganku, Baek…" sindir Dobi dengan tersenyum miris.

"Maafkan aku, aku memilihnya, Dobi.."

"Kau terlalu bodoh kalau memilihku, Baek… Chanyeol adalah versi sempurnaku. Bodoh kalau kau tak memilihnya," Dobi tersenyum seraya mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum sembari menunduk.

Tanpa disadari, jantung Baekhyun masih berdegup kencang ketika berada di samping Dobi. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa tegas. Aku tidak berani menyatakan cintaku secara langsung. Aku tak berani memintamu untuk jadi kekasihku…."

"Aku sempat mencintaimu, Dobi…"

"Ya, cinta sesaat.." tambah Dobi.

Mereka terdiam. Di balik pintu balkon terdapat Chanyeol. Disana ia menyesali perbuatannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia mencintai orang yang sama dengan kembarannya? _Tuhan.. Bolehkah aku menangis? _

_~Flashback On~_

"_Sehun… Ku fikir-fikir bagaimana kalau kau dengan Luhan saja yang membeli makanan. Kasihan Dobi jika ku tinggal sendirian disana.. Di antara yeoja-yeoja.." ucap Chanyeol._

"_Baiklah, ku tunggu di mobil, ne?"_

_Chanyeol mengangguk dan meninggalkan Sehun. Ia menyuruh Luhan menjemput Sehun dan ia mencari Dobi dan Baekhyun. Ia menemukannya, dua orang yang sama-sama ia sayang, tengah berdua. Dan pembicaraannya tak lebih dari sekedar teman. Chanyeol tahu._

_~Flashback off~_

Chanyeol memilih untuk terduduk di depan televise, pandangannya kosong. Ia hanya ingin berfikir positif atas apa yang ia lihat barusan.

"Baek.. Aku mencintaimu. Bukankah kau mencintaiku?" Ucapnya berkali-kali, itulah cara Chanyeol agar tidak negative thinking.

Tak lama kemudian terdapat ketukan kaki dengan lantai yang semakin mendekat ke arah ruangan televise. Seseorang. Chanyeol amat sangat mengenalnya, ia sudah mengenal semua tentang yeoja yang datang dan kini duduk di sampingnya. "Y-yeol?" tanya yeoja itu gugup.

Yeoja itu hanya takut kalau Chanyeol mengetahui apa yang baru ia lakukan bersama Dobi di balkon. "K-kau tidak—"

Chanyeol tersenyum namun pandangannya kosong, membuat Baekhyun jadi merinding. "Ternyata bukan hanya nama yang sama, namun juga orang yang sama, benarkah Baek?!" tanya lembut Chanyeol namun begitu menusuk di hati Baekhyun. Dengan begitu mudah Baekhyun mengerti pertanyaan dari Chanyeol.

Kini Chanyeol menghadap Baekhyun dan senyum ke arahnya. Chanyeol menghadapkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. "M-maafkan aku, Yeol… Aku memang sempat mencintainya.."

"Kapan? Sebelum kau dan aku kenal? Atau… Sebelum kita menjalin sebuah hubungan? Atau bahkan sebelum kau mencintaiku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada kalut.

"Hey, aku mencintaimu sejak lama, Yeol… Dan aku…sempat mencintai Dobi ketika aku ke Busan kemarin.." aku Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol akan marah, namun ia tak mau berbohong. Karena ia memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa berbohong.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Membuat Baekhyun makin bergidik ngeri. "Jadi ini yang membuatmu enggan menerimaku kemarin?"

Baekhyun menunduk. "Baguslah, kau mencintai saudaraku. Daripada kau dengan yang lain… Kalau kau dengan Dobi aku yakin, ia bisa menjagamu."

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. "Yeol..?"

"Kau tak boleh melepasnya, aku tak pernah mencintainya. Kau tahu? Jika kau melepasnya, itu hanya akan menyakitinya.." kali ini Dobi ikut angkat bicara.

Baekhyun terperanjat dengan ucapan Dobi. Iya, dia tahu, kali ini Dobi lagi-lagi berkorban. Dobi lagi-lagi berkorban untuknya.

Baekhyun mulai menitikkan air matanya. "Yeol…" wajah Baekhyun benar-benar tidak dapat ditebak, fikirannya benar-benar kacau. Tak lama kemudian dua sosok manusia masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Tak salah lagi, mereka lah Sehun dengan Luhan.

Luhan dan Sehun tak berani berkutik apa-apa ketika melihat Baekhyun menangis di antara Dobi dan Chanyeol. Tanpa berfikir panjang Baekhyun memeluk luhan, tangisannya benar-benar pecah disana, "Luhan, aku ingin pulang…" tangisnya dengan isak yang menjemput.

Luhan mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang kala itu menangis di pelukannya. Ia menggerakan bibirnya tanpa suara, dengan bertanya, ada apa? Pada Chanyeol dan Dobi. Namun Chanyeol hanya menutup matanya dan membuang muka. Sedangkan Dobi hanya menatap sedih.

Semua tahu, Luhan dan Sehun tahu, ketika Baekhyun datang ke Busan, ia memang jatuh cinta dengan Dobi, namun Luhan pun tahu, jatuh cinta itu belum sedalam cintanya pada Chanyeol. Ingin sekali Luhan mengatakannya pada Chanyeol, namun hal itu hanya akan menghancurkan perasaan Dobi. Karena semua tahu, Dobi juga mencintai Baekhyun, kecuali Chanyeol.

"Mianhae, aku menghancurkan malam kalian… Seharusnya kalian berdua bersenang-senang, karena sudah lama tak bertemu. Namun karena adanya aku, semua jadi hancur." Baekhyun menangis di antara Chanyeol, Dobi, Luhan, dan Sehun. Baekhyun menangis, dan Dobi tak dapat berlaku apa-apa, karena jika ia berkutik sedikit, itu hanya akan membuat begitu banyak masalah.

GREP!

Tak menghabiskan waktu lama, Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku, Baek, aku telah menyakiti hatimu dulu, dan sekarang aku melukai hatimu lagi, maafkan aku…" bisik Chanyeol pada telinga Baekhyun. "…menangislah di pelukanku. Aku juga ingin merasakan tangisanmu, aku juga ingin ada kala kau sedih…"

Dobi tak melihatnya, namun ia merasakan bahwa wanita yang ia sayang sedang ada di pelukan orang lain. _Aku juga ingin, tanganmu melingkar di tubuhku._ Batin Dobi.

Pagi ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul. Mata Baekhyun masih terasa menyipit, karena terlalu lama menangis tadi malam.

Ketika Chanyeol memanaskan mobilnya, ia membantu Baekhyun memasukkan beberapa barang ke mobil. Dobi merasakannya lagi, ia merasakan kalau orang yang ia sayang akan pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan mungkin kali ini mereka takkan bertemu lagi. Karena orang yang ia sayang sudah menjadi milik orang lain, terlebih ketika tadi malam ia mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan Sehun kalau tak lama lagi Chanyeol akan melamar Baekhyun. Membuat hati Dobi semakin teriris.

"Aku menyayangimu saudaraku," Chanyeol memeluk Dobi. Dan Dobi membalas pelukan itu ditambah dengan senyuman.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang yeoja memeluknya. Pelukan hangat yang sejak dulu ia harapkan. "Aku kembali ke Seoul, Dobi… Sampai berjumpa lagi." Ucapnya. Ya, ucap Baekhyun setelah beberapa menit yang lalu ia izin pada Chanyeol untuk memeluk Dobi.

Baekhyun juga merasakan kalau ia akan berpisah dengan Dobi, makanya ia memeluk namja di hadapannya dengan penuh perasaannya. Pelukan hangat terakhir.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya pada Dobi. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia melihat matahari yang bersinar cerah menemani hari terakhirnya di Busan ini, "Busan yang indah…"

Sebelum berangkat, Baekhyun memeluk Luhan, dan Chanyeol memeluk Sehun, begitu sebaliknya. Mereka berpamitan, karena mungkin mereka takkan lagi kemari. Bagaimanapun juga Busan adalah letak dimana kejujuran terungkap. Letak dimana Chanyeol patah hati untuk ke-dua kalinya, setelah dengan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah mengucapkan salam pisah, ia melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Busan.

_Hari ini, kau memelukku. Membiarkan tanganmu melingkar di tubuhku. Membiarkan aku menghirup aroma tubuhmu. Rasanya begitu membuatku nyaman tapi mengapa semua berlangsung begitu cepat? Semua orang bisa menyebut pelukan itu adalah pelukan pertama dan terakhir. Aku mencintaimu, kekasih saudaraku…._ Ucap Dobi dalam hatinya, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dan berpamitan pada Luhan dan Sehun untuk pulang.

~Author POV end~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Menurut kamu gimana ceritanya? Maaf jarang update. Author lagi banyak ujian ini. Oh iya, doain semoga nilai ujian author bagus ya;) Dan, please don't be silent reader. Give me reviews maybe? Thankyou:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anyyeonghaseyo, kembali dengan aku~ Trisha! Aku disini mau share ff aku. Thanks to, teman aku, Farah dan Vero. Dia yang bantu aku kasih saran di ff ini. Hehehehe.**

**Oh iya, fanfiction ini masih bergenre hurt/comfort kok. Di fanfiction ini, kalian bisa tau gimana rasanya harus milih dua hati. Dan keduanya sama-sama mencintaimu. Kalian bakal milih yang lebih tampan? Masalahnya disini muka mereka sama, gimana tuh?**

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Park Dobi**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Xiao Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Dan pemeran lain sesuai jalan cerita^^**

**Pair:**

**ChanBaek**

**DobBaek(?)**

**HunHan**

**WARNING!**

**Typo dimana-mana hohoho, dan masih kaya cerita sebelumnya. Ini ceritanya transgender/genderswitch. Aku nggak akan tega liat bias aku yaoi, meski aku kadang suka baca ff yaoi(?) hahahaha**

**Oh iya, if you don't like, please don't read:)**

**Bash aku nggak apa-apa asal jangan bias aku. Oh iyam read and reviews ya:)**

**Summary:**

_**Cinta dua hati tak sesederhana itu. Semua memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan. Sangat sulit ketika kamu harus memilih diantara dua hati yang sama-sama kamu cintai. Apa kau akan memilih yang lebih tampan? Masalahnya disini muka mereka sama. Bagaimana? / Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Dobi, ChanBaek, Baekyeol**_

**Note:**

**Mungkin saat ini judul dan ceritanya mulai mirip. Hahahaha. Ini aja bingung mau kasih judul apa -_-v**

**.**

**LET'S READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari masuk menyinari pintu transparan café tempat Dobi bekerja. Saat ini masih terlalu pagi untuk ada pembeli yang datang.

Lonceng yang tergantung di pintu masuk berdenting, tanda seseorang telah masuk. Tak lama kemudian terdapat teman Dobi yang berkata, "Dobi, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu.."

"Siapa?"

"Sudah temui saja, ia sedang duduk dekat pintu masuk." Jawab teman Dobi.

Dobi berjalan dengan tongkat yang selalu setia menemaninya setiap saat. "Hey…" sapa seorang yeoja.

Ya, Dobi mengenalnya, itu suara Luhan. "Hey, Luhan… Apakabarmu?"

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu, Dobi?"

"Ya, aku juga baik.." Dobi tersenyum. "Tumben sekali kau datang dan mencariku, ada apa?"

Luhan berdeham kecil. "Kemarin aku pergi ke Seoul. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menitipkan ini untukmu, Dobi.." ucap Luhan dengan memberikan sesuatu.

Dobi meraih pemberian Luhan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Hah, kira-kira sudah empat tahun ia tak mendengar nama mereka, kecuali tadi malam ketika Dobi mendengar berita televise, yang mengatakan bahwa saudara kembarnya akan menikah. Benar juga, pagi ini undangan itu telah sampai di tangan Dobi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengundang Dobi untuk datang ke pernikahannya.

"Kau mau datang 'kan?" tanya Luhan membangunkan lamunan Dobi.

Dobi tersenyum. "Ku usahakan" ucap Dobi dengan tersenyum. Dan senyuman itu membuat Luhan tersenyum lega. Luhan merasa kalau orang yang ada di hadapannya ini telah membuang perasaannya jauh-jauh. Namun dugaan Luhan salah, luka lama kembali datang, perlahan menggores hati Dobi.

"Bisa kau bacakan kapan acara itu?"

"Lusa, kau mau datang bersamaku dan Sehun?"

Dobi tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lusa ia akan datang ke pernikahan saudara kembarnya. Pernikahan yeoja yang sempat ia cintai , dan nampaknya masih ia cintai.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, hari semakin dekat. Hari dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menikah. Dobi meraba jarum jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam, namun ia tidak bisa tidur.

Besok adalah hari dimana ia datang ke pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Besok pagi-pagi Luhan dan Sehun akan menjemputnya, dan mereka pergi ke Seoul bersama naik pesawat.

Dan dengan paksa Dobi memejamkan matanya, ia memaksakan untuk tidur. Bagaimana juga ia harus tidur agar besok tak terlalu lelah. Fikiran Dobi kembali melayang ketika Luhan berkata, "Mereka sangat menunggu kedatanganmu, Dobi… Mereka sangat berharap kau datang dalam acara mereka." Dobi kembali berfikir, untuk apa mereka mengundangnya? Apa hanya untuk menyakiti hati Dobi?

Ah tetapi Dobi sudah mulai belajar untuk mengikhlaskan, bagaimana juga Chanyeol adalah saudara kembarnya. Dobi juga berfikir, kalau Baekhyun memang lebih baik bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol jelas tampak lebih sempurna daripada dia. Dia hanya pemain piano bayaran yang buta. Kata siapa Dobi lebih baik dari Chanyeol?

Tak lama kemudian Dobi jatuh ke dalam mimpinya, ia sudah tak sadar, dan ia tertidur. Besok pagi ia harus menjalani hari panjangnya. Meski hanya satu hari, namun pasti rasanya akan lama sekali, karena Dobi benar-benar tidak menikmati untuk hari esok.

Handphone Dobi berdering keras di samping telinganya. Ia melihat tertera nama Luhan disana. "Hey, Dobi… Kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggu di depan café-mu! Cepat keluar."

Dobi meraba jam yang masih melilit di tangannya, jarum jamnya sudah pukul lima pagi. Astaga, padahal pukul delapan pagi ia harus berangkat. Dan semua juga tahu, tempat Dobi tinggal menuju bandara itu cukup jauh.

"Hey, yang benar saja? Ah sudahlah, biar ku jemput kau di rumahmu! Bersiap-siaplah!"

Tanpa menjawab panggilan Luhan, Dobi pergi begitu saja menuju kamar mandi. Ia bersiap-siap secepat mungkin. Dan ia membuat wajahnya jadi sangat tampan, ia hanya tak ingin membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kecewa di hari pernikahan sekaligus hari terakhir bertemunya.

Sempurna. Dengan kemeja tampan yang baru saja kemarin ia beli, ditambah dengan celana, dasi, dan jas yang cocok dengan kemeja, membuatnya tampak makin sempurna. Hanya saja selalu ada tongkat yang terkadang mengganggu penampilannya. Namun ia masih terlihat tampan.

Ketika Dobi sudah keluar dari rumah, ia merasa mobil Luhan sudah terparkir di depan rumahnya. "Dobi! Cepatlah!" seru Luhan yang terdengar sudah tidak sabar menunggu.

Dobi segera masuk mobil yang ditumpangi Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

.

Ruang resepsi Nampak sangatlah ramai. Begitu banyak orang berlalu lalang melakukan kesibukannya tersendiri, berbeda dengan Dobi. Ia justru bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Penglihatannya sungguh minim, mana mungkin ia akan berjalan-jalan, yang ada nanti malah menghancurkan pesta.

Ia memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Sesekali ia meneguk syrup yang ada pada tangannya. "Hey…" Sapa seseorang yang sepertinya menuju padad Dobi. Suaranya seperti suara Chanyeol, saudara kembarnya.

"Hey, Chanyeol…" balas sapa Dobi dengan memeluk Chanyeol.

"Hey, Dobi…" sapa lembut Baekhyun. Ah, kalau Dobi mendengar suara Baekhyun, membuat memori lamanya terasa terulang kembali. Semua seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Entahlah, meskipun sudah empat tahun yang lalu mereka terakhir bertemu, namun cintanya tak pernah luntur, ataupun padam.

"Selamat ya, kalian sudah menikah. Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Dobi dengan tersenyum. "…terimakasih sudah mau mengundangku."

"Ah memang seharusnya kami mengundangmu, Dobi… Kau 'kan saudara kembarku. Seharusnya justru aku yang mengucapkan terimakasih padamu, karena kau menyempatkan waktu untuk datang. Dengan penampilan setampan ini, pula…" ucap Chanyeol dengan menepuk pelan bahu Dobi.

Dobi tertawa. "Kalau saja aku bisa melihat semua, mungkin aku sudah berdecak kagum melihat penampilanmu sekarang, Yeol…" balas Dobi tak mau kalah.

"Kau ini, masih saja seperti dulu. Kalau memuji selalu saja berlebihan.." Chanyeol tertawa.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia menunduk seraya menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya. Lalu ia melihat kea rah langit, matahari sedang bersinar. Hah, waktu adalah waktu. Sudah kira-kira empat tahun ia tak bertemu dengan Dobi, tapi Baekhyun sadar, ia masih punya sedikit hati untuk Dobi. Ternyata empat tahun bukan waktunya untuk melupakan Dobi. Karena semua itu takkan berhasil. Jangankan melupakan Dobi, melupakan cintanya saja sangat susah bagi Baekhyun, membuatnya menyerah, dan tetap mencintainya.

Memorinya bersama Dobi kembali terulang. Saat itu, mereka pulang bersama, karena Sehun dan Luhan harus berjalan-jalan. Karena Baekhyun ingin menikmati pandangan Busan, ia mengajak Dobi untuk berjalan-jalan, dan Dobi menurutinya.

Saat itu pula, Dobi menceritakan cerita hidupnya sejak kecil, termasuk orang tua yang membuangnya ke Busan untuk dirawat oleh neneknya. Orang tuanya hanya tak mau memiliki anak cacat. Anak buta. Orang tua Dobi tak tahu betapa hebat anaknya ini, begitu banyak orang mengagumi cara bermain pianonya, cara bermainnya yang dapat menyayat hati, cara bermainnya yang dapat membuat orang kagum dan menutupi segala kekurangannya, orang tua Dobi tak tahu.

Sampai akhirnya, beberapa tahun yang lalu, orang tua Dobi mau mengasuh Dobi lagi, namun tidak dengan membiarkan Dobi tinggal di rumah Seoul, ia masih tetap tinggal di Busan, hanya saja, ia memberikan fasilitas yang mewah pada Dobi. Dobi tidak menganggap itu semua. Ia tetap tampak sederhana. Dan itu menambah faktor Baekhyun untuk jatuh cinta pada Dobi.

Kala itu, Dobi mengatakan cinta pada Baekhyun. Sebelum mengungkapkan semuanya, Dobi memainkan nada-nada dalam piano. Semakin membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta. Meskipun ia tahu, cintanya tak pernah lepas dari Chanyeol, tapi sebuah kesalahan apabila ia mencintai dua orang. Apalagi sekarang yang Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi mencintai Dobi sedikitpun. Bisa dibilang Baekhyun telah mendustai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terbangun dari lamunannya, ketika terdapat wartawan yang datang. Ketika ia sadar, di sampingnya terdapat Chanyeol, dan ia tak menemukan Dobi sama sekali. Ia hanya sempat menyapa Dobi. Apakah mungkin ini pertemuan terakhirnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana penilaian kalian? Aku udah update cepet nih.. review jgn lupa^^ Ini kurang kira-kira 1 chapter lagi wkwk, silahkan tunggu=)**


End file.
